<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'eau, céans, est turquoise by lufink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652625">L'eau, céans, est turquoise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink'>lufink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Liberté, mon seul pirate</i> ; c'est leur credo, à ces enfants de la mer - bercés par l'aventure et le ressac - leurs rires comme une ritournelle sans foi, ni loi. </p><p>Recueil d'écrits courts sur l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille (et invités).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Et danse, danse !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer :</b> Eiichiro Oda.</p><p>J'étais déjà un fainéant notoire en 2015, alors plutôt que de poster le reste des mes écrits <i>One Piece</i> un par un, j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil, que je n'ai jamais publié ici. Vous savez, ce que j'ai déjà posté, ce n'est que la moitié de ce que j'ai composé sur ces foutus pirates ! Remarquez que le titre est à double sens : <i>L'eau, ici, est turquoise</i> ; et <i>L'océan est turquoise</i>. C'est une sorte de jeu phonétique et oui, je me crois malin.</p><p>Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Nico Robin qui <em>danse</em>.</p>
<p>Un bout de bonbon doux qui se voulait <em>glaçon</em>. Des yeux au goût de chocolat <em>noir</em>, une silhouette qui se meut comme une fleur de consoude rude, avec des boutons qui pourraient pousser partout ; des pétales rose Bengale qui embaument le monde et le nez de ce bonhomme d'alliage la regardant danser la polonaise.</p>
<p>Ce n'est <em>pas</em> qu'il était timide, Franky, hasardeux devant son cola plein de bulles, mais la dame est si belle, tournant, <em>tournant</em> ; glissando, le musicien de bord fait grincer les cordes de son vieux violon sur un air pirate !</p>
<p>
  <em>« Quand ça fait Hé Ho, que sonne l'abordage ;<br/></em>
  <em>Les mioches de la flibuste et du vent,</em><br/>
  <em>Voilà qu'ils boivent la tasse<br/></em>
  <em>En surfant sur l'dos d'un Chacalot ! »</em>
</p>
<p>On ne s'approchera pas de Nico Robin qui danse.</p>
<p><em>Elle</em> ira à Franky pour la valse criollo d'après.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Et que guinche guinche la sirène ! »</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Les écumeurs rêveurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sanji était bien là, assis sur le roc abrupt de la crique, jambes dans l'écume et le tabac qui s'évaporait, appréciant les reflets turquoise dansant comme une femme sur la coque du bateau. La nuit tombait, pas trop ; juste assez pour les goélands raplapla.</p><p><em>Ah !</em> cette lingue à la nageoire irisée serait délicate au galanga ! Le cabillaud-ci, avec une sauce aux myrtilles, ravirait de ces dames ! Des tilapias, des lottes, une anguille à l'allure d'une vipère, de quoi préparer un Zarzuela Mayonapo avec un gros oignon. Luffy allait se <em>régaler</em>, palsambleu !</p><p>« Peut-être des langoustes ?<br/>- Hé, l'cuistot. T'arrêtes le soliloque puis tu t'pousses, <em>merci</em>. »</p><p>On l'éclaboussa, Zoro qui retournait au navire d'humeur trublion. Il rouspéta :</p><p>« Fais pas le mariole.<br/>- Sinon <em>quoi</em> ? »</p><p>La <em>King Ground</em> narquoise ça cherchait le combat. Et qu'ils sourient de mauvaise grâce, les pirates !</p><p>Ce soir ce serait confit d'abruti !</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parce que t'aurais pu mourir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ceci fait suite à un texte où Zoro, fait prisonnier, est torturé par la Marine. Bien entendu, m'sieur Cactus n'a foutrement pas ouvert la bouche. Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Il courrait, <em>dératé</em>, la jambe droite fracturée. C'était humide, les murs, noir comme du cachot, et ça sentait le fer, vert de gris. Les couloirs se moquaient de lui, l'écho hurla.</p>
  <p><em>Nord</em>, dit la boussole.</p>
  <p>A gauche, à l'est, au sud, en haut, ici, ou <em>là</em> ; suivez les coups de couteaux !</p>
  <p>Des barreaux et de la moisissure, voilà !</p>
  <p>« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE LA ABRUTI ?! »</p>
  <p>Sanji était essoufflé, indécis. Du sang, du <em>sang</em>, partout, dans l'oeil, sur ses joues, son cou - <em>défiguré</em> - plus d'épaules, disloquées, et le bras, fracassé. Des <em>trous</em> béants dans ses doigts, le menton.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Pourquoi tu cries, Zoro ?</em>
  </p>
  <p>« BARRES-TOI !<br/>- Tiens, tiens, <em>tiens</em>… »</p>
  <p><em>Justice</em>. C'est la seule chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux : manteau blanc tâché d'horreur.</p>
  <p>Parce qu'il les tua tous, dix, vingt,<em> cent mille</em> ; comme le maelström, tel <em>Léviathan</em> qui déchire la chair jusqu'au coccyx.</p>
  <p>« POURQUOI T'ES PAS PARTI, PUTAIN ?!<br/>- ET TOI ?! POURQUOI T'AS PAS PARLE, PUTAIN ? »</p>
  <p>
    <em>Pourquoi tu cries quand tu expires ?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sur les sept mers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Je suis une <em>princesse</em>. Aventurière bagarreuse qui court dans le désert en gonflant le pectoral comme un <em>garçon</em> plus qu'à mon tour ! Les sables mouvants ne m'effraient pas plus que les cobras !</p><p>Le soir je rentre de la boue jusque dans la culotte, ne vous en déplaise !</p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'Alabasta se mette à <em>pleurer</em> ; qu'on s'enfuie, qu'on veuille sauver le pays.</p><p>Et que j'entende ton rire sacripant – sous ton chapeau de paille – plus clair que le ciel !</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>« VIVIIIIIIII~ ! »</p><p>Je suis une princesse. Tu es un <em>pirate</em>.</p><p>Puis nous voguerons jusqu'au bout du monde !</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quand je (ne) serai (pas) mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Être immortel octroie certes de fort agréables avantages, hormis la vie éternelle puis une noire chevelure de forban terrible : je verrais<em> toutes</em> les petites culottes du monde ! En dentelle de Frivolité ! <em>Yohohohoho !</em></p><p>J'aurais pu vivre squelette béat si ce délice n'engageait pas auprès de lui un désagrément des plus rudes, scélérat.</p><p>L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, heureuse rencontre, peau qui réchauffe sur mes os morts glacés ; ces sourires, ces batailles, notre amitié d'hommes n'ayant pas froid aux yeux – bien que pour ma part, je n'aie <em>pas</em> d'yeux ! <em>Blague de squelette !</em> ; enfants de la mer ne craignant que leur <em>mère</em>. Mes compagnons ! Aventuriers chasseurs de chimères !</p><p>Je les verrais vieillir !</p><p>Je les verrais <em>mourir</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fleur de mandarinier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Elle est <em>belle</em> Nami.</p><p>Quand elle me gronde, qu'elle m'assomme ; quand elle <em>pleurait</em>, que ses joues étaient mouillées, et salées. Avec ses cheveux de toutes les couleurs lorsque le matin se lève, juste comme des mandarines irisées par le soleil, puis son sourire blanc à te <em>brûler</em> l'œil, et sa peau qui bronze sur le pont l'après-midi.</p><p>J'aime attraper sa taille contre mon bassin tremblant pour la faire valdinguer dans le ciel, parce qu'elle crie, qu'elle est <em>jolie</em>.</p><p>Et en naviguant, le nez dans le zéphyr, elle regarde la mer ; moi j'écoute le ressac, sa respiration agitée par l'adrénaline. Mon chapeau de paille s'envole !</p><p>« Ouah ! »</p><p>Je bondis, j'enjambe, dingue, j'allonge mon bras…</p><p>« Luffy, ton chapeau ! »</p><p>Nami elle me <em>sourit</em> – depuis les bastingages qu'elle a grimpé – mon couvre-chef contre son sein chaud.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tu attends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ce besoin toujours pressant de te toucher, de goûter ta peau, d'épouser ton corps. Tes jambes longues, longues ; <em>infinies.</em> Sentir les arômes du tabac brun sur tes chairs, et les miennes après ces nuits où l'on s'amuse comme des gosses mal élevés.</p><p>Puis le matin, tu râles, parce qu'endormi je te serre <em>trop</em> fort :</p><p>« Dégage m'sieur cactus, que j'aille en cuisine faire la popote ! »</p><p>Ces matins-<em>là</em>, on prend le petit-déjeuner en retard.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Remugle du tabac flue-cured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>« Y a que toi sur l'bateau ?<br/>- 'Sont partis à la plage pendant qu'tu pionçais, moi j'prépare le pique-nique. <em>Lâche</em> ça qu'j'en ai besoin, face de mousse. »</p><p>Zoro reposa la bouteille de rhum la bouche pleine d'amertume :</p><p>« Ouais, ouais, fais à grailler et<em> tais-toi</em>, l'cuistot de pacotille. »</p><p>Une cigarette s'écrasa dans le cendrier sur la table ; puis un cliquetis de lame blanche.</p><p>Les coups fusèrent : de pieds, de troisième Kitetsu, de la <em>Poitrine</em> et du <em>Flanchet</em> ; et qu'on pare, qu'on contre-attaque, qu'on se frappe et que soudain le mur rattrape ces lèvres qui se dévorent méchamment. Les doigts courent, la respiration s'enfuit. Des <em>hors-la-loi</em> souriant !</p><p>Ça s'adoucit, <em>tempo adagio</em> – les cormorans huppés pêchent le lieu noir alentour – pour mieux rouspéter :</p><p>« '<em>tain</em>, tu pues la clope ! »</p><p>Odeur de vieille herbe séchée entêtante.</p><p>« La <em>ferme</em>, prends les glacières qu'on passe à table ! »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Faites la fête !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Une lampée de grog de cerise en <em>trop</em>, puis voilà que le cambusier – la clope au coin d'un sourire – valdingue un peu trop à bâbord. Il tombe !</p><p>Sanji a trébuché sur un <em>cadavre</em> : squelette pompette avec tout plein de cheveux couleur de pinot noir.</p><p>« Le con dort l'os <em>nu</em> ! Il va choper un rhume de moelle épinière ! »</p><p>Une couverture jaune nankin chapardée à Zoro pour le recouvrir ; l'avait qu'à <em>pas</em> ronfler, l'aut' abruti. <em>Grosse vague</em>, et que ça penche ! La rambarde fut d'un grand secours parce que ça zigzaguait, ce soir.</p><p>Du reste, il faisait beau, même si ça tournait, <em>tournait</em>…</p><p>« Dites donc, c'est joli les étoiles qui font du carrousel là-haut ! »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Parole manquée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>La flamme de Shandora s'est <em>éteinte</em>.</p><p>Pour toujours et <em>à jamais</em>, pour faire mentir deux hommes au cœur courageux ; <em>ami</em>.</p><p>L'écho enchanteur ne guidera pas plus dans la tempête qu'il ne sonnera le <em>« Je suis là ! »</em> de jadis.</p><p>Car il n'y a <em>personne</em>.</p><p>Parce qu'ils sont <em>morts</em>, deux larrons en foire qui aimaient l'alcool comme on aime les femmes : malemort qui est la tienne, Norland ; malemort qui est la tienne, Calgara !</p><p>Le mistral a emporté le chant insulaire, le Knock-up Stream une promesse.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'un bougre de pirate joyeux te fasse <em>danser</em>, cloche d'or, danser le vanerão.</p><p>Et que tu sonnes, <em>sonnes</em>…</p><p>Pour ceux pleurant qu'on a tué de pair ; qu'ils sourient !</p><p>
  <em>« Nous nous reverrons ! Je te donne ma parole ! »</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Effrontée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>« Nami chérie ! Robin adorée ! »</p><p>Sanji courrait – se <em>dandinait</em> plutôt – sur le pont du Sunny-Go, amoureux fou chaloupant un bouquet de roses Scarlet Carson à bout de bras. Le second du capitaine râla parce que <em>adieu et bon vent</em>, l'sieston !</p><p>La bouche en cœur, le coq était trop occupé à faire le paon pour répondre un juron, ou remarquer qu'une fleur rouge Bismarck <em>tombait</em>. Heureusement, Franky la ramassa « Pour pas qu'ça SUPER traîne ! ».</p><p>C'est en se relevant que le cyborg costaud croisa les yeux de Nico Robin, qui prit sans demander la rose délicate puis la porta à son long nez blanc :</p><p>« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle attention, Franky. Merci ! »</p><p>Misère, comme le bonhomme <em>rougit</em> !</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Puisqu'il faut choisir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>Elle</em> tombe.</p><p>Une seconde d'égarement – de la houle ! un capitaine à la mer ! – puis voilà qu'on me cogne au menton, ma mâchoire claque, je <em>la</em> lâche soudain, dans ce typhon de l'océan, noir gouffre, interminable ; <em>tu ne sais pas nager, ma chérie</em>… Corsaires enfoirés qui sabordent en pleine tempête !</p><p>« Luffy ! »</p><p>Et lui dégringole. Trop loin d'<em>elle</em>.</p><p>Je saute, je ne pense pas, je cours ; j'y glisse, sur ce bois noyé par le sel et le fracas de la bataille.</p><p>Je ne pense pas, ou je vais <em>pleurer</em>.</p><p>« Attrape ma main ! »</p><p>Parce qu'<em>elle</em> coule à pic.</p><p>« Luffy, abruti !<br/>- Me frappe pas si fort, Nami, j'ai pas réfléchi !<br/>- JUSTEMENT ! Si Zoro ne t'avais pas repêché… »</p><p>À jamais…</p><p>« Hé, face de chou !<br/>- Quoi, putain ?!<br/>- C'pas à toi, <em>ça</em> ? »</p><p>Le cuistot, enrhumé – j'le sais parce qu'il a la goutte au nez – me tend Wadô Ichimonji, blanche, éclatante, comme son sourire.</p><p>Et le mien.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chanson de toile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>« Oh ! Pipo, regarde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br/>- Un dragon des mers du Nord, assurément ! Il crache un feu couleur de ténèbres – à plus d'un <em>million</em> de degrés Celsius ! – puis dans sa gueule immense il te croque comme une pomme !<br/>- Heureusement qu'il est très loin ! Et ça, là-bas ?<br/>- Ça, mon ami, c'est affaire de preux aventuriers ! Tu vois cette nageoire caudale ? Ciselée vers l'arrière ? C'est le Léviathan, Chopper, le <em>Léviathan</em>. Le dieu de l'océan ; tu croises son regard glacé, ensuite, tu te noies sous un raz de marée haut de <em>dix mille</em> mètres, au moins !<br/>- M-Mais… c'est terrible !<br/>- Ne t'en fais pas ! Le vaillant, courageux –<em> l'intrépide !</em> – capitaine Pipo est là pour te protéger ! »</p><p>Jusqu'alors terrorisé par ces monstres merveilleusement légendaires remuant capes et épées de chevaliers chimériques, dans le ciel, Chopper sourit en grand, étendu à la belle étoile à écouter des fanfaronnades :</p><p>« Sache que j'ai connu bien pire ! T'ais-je raconté la fois où j'ai combattu, alors que je voguais vers l'Ouest, un ogre ! Un colosse ! Un <em>géant</em> ! »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. L'amer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tu sens comme tu fumes, avec de la <em>mer</em>. Le merlu que tu cuisines à l'anis étoilé, le congre au tandoori, la langouste, le homard, à l'aneth, au fenouil, le <em>tabac</em>, du vin blanc puis du rhum vieux, la fleur de pêche des vignes, des mandariniers de Nami ; et l'<em>iode</em>.</p><p>J'aime tout ça qui sent bon (sur ta <em>bouche</em>).</p><p>Mais t'es trop con alors je n'te le dis <em>pas</em>, crétin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Je goûte, je goûte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tu sens comme tu fumes, avec de la <em>mer</em>. Le merlu que tu cuisines à l'anis étoilé, le congre au tandoori, la langouste, le homard, à l'aneth, au fenouil, le <em>tabac</em>, du vin blanc puis du rhum vieux, la fleur de pêche des vignes, des mandariniers de Nami ; et l'<em>iode</em>.</p><p>J'aime tout ça qui sent bon (sur ta <em>bouche</em>).</p><p>Mais t'es trop con alors je n'te le dis <em>pas</em>, crétin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Merry voguait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Quoi ?<br/>- Rien. »</p><p>Zoro regardait Sanji… et vice-versa.</p><p>Peut-être qu'il <em>pleuvait</em>. Dehors.</p><p>« Tu crois qu'il va-<br/>- Tais-toi. »</p><p><em>Con bravura !</em> comme un frisson qui court sur la jetée d'un bras nu. Jusqu'au cou au goût de grève, le sel<em> marin</em>. Ça renifle.</p><p>Pourtant on n'était <em>pas</em> au bord de la mer. C'est Nami qui pleure :</p><p>
  <em>« Il était une fois un bateau ;<br/>À tribord le vent-arrière ;<br/>Qui danse sur les vagues,<br/>Danse, danse !<br/>Sur les typhons… »</em>
</p><p>Le capitaine, il parlait <em>pas</em>.</p><p>
  <em>« Il était une fois un bateau,<br/>Fou dingue des encablures… »</em>
</p><p>Chopper renifle encore.</p><p>« Il va attraper froid !<br/>- <em>Tais-toi</em>. »</p><p>Peut-être qu'il pleuvait. Dehors.</p><p>Ou dans leurs <em>cœurs</em>, d'ailleurs.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je me rends compte que c'est une bien triste façon de clore ce recueil regroupant des écrits datant de 2012-2013 (mieux vaut tard que jamais, on a dit). Néanmoins, je n'en ai pas fini avec <i>One Piece</i> - jamais - si bien que je continuerai de poster de petites histoires, si le cœur m'en dit, à part. </p><p>Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>